battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Guard
Background= The Imperial Guards are an elite organisation of the Galactic Empire. Used for protecting high ranking members in the Imperial Senate, like the Darth Sidious. Otherwise, they are used for protection of facilities. |-| Shadow Guard= Attacks Note:Exact Loadout will vary. Descripion Few Imperials know the true origins of the mysterious and powerful Shadow Guard. The silent, enigmatic Shadow Guard warriors receive orders directly from Emperor Palpatine and are often sent to eliminate suspected Jedi and other Force wielders. The Shadow Guard boast limited Force powers of their own and are capable of wielding lightsabre pike, which has led some Imperials to speculate that the Shadow Guard are, in fact, Jedi who have been captured, tortured, and brainwashed by the insidious Palpatine. Others believe the Shadow Guard are simply loyal members of Palpatine’s red-robed Imperial Royal Guard, who have been secretly trained in the basic Sith arts. Whatever the truth, the Shadow Guard command immense respect within the Imperial ranks and often lead elite Imperial Commandos into battle against the Emperor’s most hated enemies. |-| Royal Guard= Attacks (SWBFII)(MOD) Note:Exact Loadout will vary. Attacks (SWBF:ES) Descripion The Imperial Royal Guard serve the evil Emperor as his personal bodyguards, assassins, and executioners. Clad in crimson robes and sinister helmets, members of the Royal Guard are always at Palpatine’s side and remain fanatically loyal to his dark vision. The Emperor has selected each member of the elite Royal Guard from the ranks of only the most successful Stormtroopers. Criteria for admission into the Imperial Royal Guard include great strength and intelligence, along with an unwavering devotion to the Empire. Despite their constant presence alongside the Emperor, very little is known about the workings of the Royal Guard. The unit is so secretive that suggestions as to its numbers have ranged from 50 to tens of thousands. Although trained in the use of many weapons, the Royal Guard typically wield Force pikes, which they combine with hand-to-hand attacks during combat. They are also somewhat resistant to the Force, allowing them to withstand Force powers that would easily dispatch Stormtroopers. In Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron these are unobtainable units where they have Chaingun's or ARC Caster Gallery Guard vs x2.jpg|A Royal Guard attacks X2. How to improve in Battlefront III *Include them in a hunt mode. *Have them use force pikes instead of chainguns. |-| Senate Guard= Attacks Note:Exact Loadout will vary. Descripion In years past, the well-trained Republic Senate Guards were dedicated civil servants charged with protecting senators as they traveled the galaxy. Since the rise of the Empire, the Senate Guards have become part of the Emperor’s army of ruthless agents. Though they still travel with senators—often to ensure loyalty to the Emperor—they are also stationed on key Imperial installations to protect high-ranking officials, sent on assassination missions, and deployed to hunt down Force wielders. The Senate Guards rely solely on melee attacks using cortosis pikes.Imperial Senate Guard members wore armor identical to the Royal Guard and Shadow Guard, albeit blue in colour Category:Mod content Category:Stub Category:Need Photo Category:NPC Classes Category:Need Update